Twilight: The Michael Jackson Memorial
by J.K. The Writer And Reader
Summary: Bella Finds Out MJ Died! She Brings Home A CD, And The Family Gets OBESESSED! ROSALIE VS. BRITNEY SPEARS! RENESMEE'S SIX-YEAR-OLD MJ FUNERAL! JASPER STARTS SINGING AND DANCING! HILARITY AND MOMENTARY DRAMA ENSUES! ONE-SHOT!


**Hey, everybody!**

**So, I was listening to "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson (R.I.P.) and this was inspired!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**:)**

**P.S. This is all Bella's POV! And Renesmee is SIX at this time period!**

**THIS IS SET ON THE TRAGIC DAY: JUNE 25, 2009, A.K.A. MICHAEL JACKSON'S PASSING.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Renesmee ran in the room at top speed.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked frantically.

"MICHAEL JACKSON DIED!" I cupped my head in my hands in despair.

"Oh." Rosalie mumbled, flipping on the T.V.

"How can you all just shrug this off!" I demanded, throwing my arms in the air.

"Mommy, who's Michael Jackson?" Renesmee asked.

"Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and dashed out to the Volvo. This was an emergency.

Or, at least it was in my mind.

Best Buy was open, thankfully. We dashed inside, and I grinned, because the first thing I saw was a giant poster for MJ's 25th Anniversary CD.

"That's Michael Jackson." I pointed to the poster.

"Uh, he's too young to die." Renesmee looked up at me. I swallowed, and struggled to find a reply to fit my six-year-old.

"Well, some people die when they're young." I said slowly. She still looked puzzled. I sighed and grabbed a copy of the CD from the giant rack.

The checkout line moved fast, probably because the checkout guy couldn't keep his eyes off my face.

I wondered if he happened to notice the Goddamn wedding ring on my finger and my six-year-old daughter on my hip.

I raced home at top speed, and burst through the door, waving the CD in the air.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled, pulling everyone out of their trances.

"Uh....congratulations, Bella...." Alice stammered, looking puzzled.

"Just listen." I popped the CD in the DVD player, and _Billie Jean _came on.

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl that claims that I am the one_

_The kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

"It's....interesting." Carlisle mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I LOVE IT!" Emmett jumped up and started doing a ridiculous break dance.

"It's an '83 song. I love it." Alice beamed. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Emmett, sit the hell down, before you break something." Rosalie ordered sternly.

"I will not break ANYTHING!" Emmett roared, right before knocking a flower vase off the entertainment center.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie barked. He pouted and sat next to her. She smacked the back of his head.

_Billie Jean _ended, and _Thriller_'s music video came on.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There 'aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Renesmee was calm through the whole video, but let out a huge shriek when the monsters came out.

"Maybe _Billie Jean _is about you and Eddie boy's honeymoon." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed me in the ribs.

"What, Uncle Emmy?" Renesmee looked over at us.

"Nothing, dear." I smiled at her pleasantly before punching Emmett in the gut when she turned away.

"I must admit, this is very interesting, Bella." Esme smiled at me.

"Why are you so into Michael Jackson anyway?" Alice asked.

"Well, my Mom used to listen to him a lot, and then I guess I just started listening, too." It was the best answer I could think of.

"I saw one video of girls crying at his shows." Jasper shuddered.

"Oh, please, I'd only do that at Britney Spears. That chick can work it...." Emmett closed his eyes and grinned pleasantly.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Don't daydream about that slut!" She roared, putting her hands on her hips.

"How is Britney a slut?" Emmett demanded.

"Have you _seen _the costume she wears for her _Circus _tour? It's totally revealing!" She yelled, plopping down on the couch.

"Whatevs, Rose." Emmett rolled his eyes and looked at the T.V. screen.

_~Later That Night - Around 10:30~_

Edward tucked Renesmee in upstairs sometime around 10:30 that night. When he came back downstairs, we walked in the kitchen, only to find a very rare and disturbing sight.

Jasper was doing a little dance, and humming _Thriller_. I'll just tell you now, it took EVERY LAST OUNCE of my willpower not to fall to the ground, laughing.

He didn't notice us at first, but then he did a little Michael Jackson twirl on his heel, and spun around to face us.

"Bella's the one who brought it home!" He murmured defensively, twirling and singing out of the room.

We felt it was safe to laugh.

The rest of the week passed slowly, and the family became more and more accustomed with Michael Jackson's music.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Renesmee spent hours looking him up on Alice's laptop.

It was Thursday, though, that IT happened.

I was taking a walk, just kind of passing the time. I wasn't shocked to see Nessie playing outside, but I was more shocked at what she was playing _with_.

"What are you doing, Nessie?" I asked, walking over to her.

"I'm having a funeral for Michael Jackson." She sniffed, looking up at me through teary chocolate brown eyes.

"Why?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Auntie Rose showed me a video of someone making Michael Jackson a memorial. So I will, too." A few tears escaped her large eyes.

She must get that from me. I cry at everything, especially funerals, even if I don't know the person.

Renesmee held a small doll, a man with curly black hair, made up of shoestrings, and a tiny red _Thriller _outfit.

"Well, okay. Have fun." I kissed her hair and got up, walking to the door.

But I didn't go just yet.

I was anxious to see what she'd concocted.

Nessie gave a big sniff, and then dug a small hole in the ground.

"Bye bye, Mike. I'll always love you." She kissed the little doll's forehead and set him inside the hole. She re-filled it, and ran over to me, hugging my legs, crying uncontrollably.

I hoisted her up in my arms and lead her to the cottage. She was asleep by the time I got there, and I tucked her in. When I returned to the living room, Edward was waiting for me.

"Aren't you glad I brought home the Michael Jackson CD?"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, there you go!**

**I had to admit, I was crying at Nessie's MJ Funeral. :(**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**


End file.
